


Just a Moment

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Almost Kiss, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elezen, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janlenoux and Adelphel have a moment after a tiring day of training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment

               “Fury take me!” The barracks door flung open with a loud _thud_. The room echoed with the exhausted panting of the Ward’s Paladin duo fresh off the training field. “I daresay I’ll never have the strength to lift mine blade again…” At that, Janlenoux dropped his sword and shield at the floor beside his bed.

               “I feel the same, brother.” Adelphel replied, mirroring Janlenoux’s action of dropping his sword and shield. Chain mail that had been shed on the way to the room was also dropped sloppily to the ground atop the discarded weapons.

               Janlenoux flopped onto the bed, his body near deflating from a sigh of relief. “I can’t help but wonder what made Commander Zephirin so sour that he pushed us to such lengths today.” He stretched his body, long limbs covering every ilm of the bed. A tired chuckle escaped him. “Mayhaps Ser Charibert has been passing glances again… what say you?”

               “Be nice…” Adelphel mumbled, kicking off his boots. Without a second thought, he flopped across the torso of his partner, mirroring the same relieving sigh.

               Janlenoux’s face flared red at the sudden contact. “Adelphel…” He started. “…the bottom bunk is mine this week, you know.”

               The response from the other was a childlike whine. “No energy…” Adelphel mumbled, now struggling to reposition himself to lay alongside his partner. It took Janlenoux tugging on the leg of one of the man’s trousers for him to finally be situated where he wanted. “My thanks.” Adelphel sighed, head now resting on Janlenoux’s shoulder and body sprawled belly-down covering his brother in arms and the remaining side of the mattress.

               Though he was previously relaxed, Janlenoux now lay in his bed a red, rigid bundle of nerves. It was no secret to the rest of the Ward that his feelings for Adelphel ran deep, but unfortunately the only one naïve to his feelings was the very man he longed for. Every act of intimacy (however innocent they may be) left Janlenoux with the same result- frozen to his very core, face hot as fire, and a tongue made of clay. Sometimes he wondered if Adelphel really did know about his feelings deep-down and meant to tease him until Janlenoux confessed outright; after all, this situation in particular was a tad unusual, was it not? How often do two men who are “just friends” lay together so closely bathing in one another’s sweat and heavy breaths?

               Janlenoux’s gaze trailed to his partner’s face. His eyes were obscured by the mop of dampened strawberry blond locks, but the rest was still visible. God he was beautiful… it was little wonder the maidens sought after him so, but none of them knew the side that Janlenoux came to know over the many winters since they’ve met. Adelphel is worth more than good looks- he is also brave, loyal, funny, honorable, and childlike at times.

               “…Janlenoux?” The voice kicked Janlenoux out of his daydream- he hadn’t even realized Adelphel was now staring up at him. “Are you quite alright? I feel your heart beating rather quickly.” Janlenoux’s cheeks flared again; whether it was from Adelphel’s words or the sheer sight of his tired, flushed face (or mayhap even both) he did not know. “Shall I move to my bed?”

               “Err… n-no!” Janlenoux’s eyes fluttered to a more awakened state. “No… you are comfortable, are you not?”

               “Hmm… aye, I am. Are you certain you’re alright?”

               “I am.” Janlenoux’s gaze never tore from Adelphel’s. The moment seemed almost too perfect. For once, nobody else was around. They were laying together. Everything around them was peaceful. Mayhap he’d never get this chance again. Janlenoux slid a hand up to Adelphel’s waist, gently pulling him even closer. The eyes that once affixed themselves to the other’s were now drawn to his lips- Adelphel’s soft, soft lips. Surprisingly, Adelphel did not steer away when Janlenoux’s face drew closer and closer until…

               “HALONE STRIKE ME WITH YOUR SPEAR AND END MY MISERY!”

               The duo nearly fell out of the bed at the booming sound of an opening door followed by the cries of a certain former inquisitor.

               “That bloody, bumbling oaf! Oh he will _rue_ the day he decided to ruin my- …What in the seven hells are you doing?” Charibert stormed into the room, stopping short at the foot of the bed in which Adelphel and Janlenoux lay. Ordinarily, Charibert was a picture of beauty (even if it was only in his own eyes) with neatly tied-up hair and perfectly applied makeup. Now, he was a ragged, smudged-up mess- mayhap courtesy of the Ward’s resident bull as he was wont to do. Judging by the drooping, dripping locks of hair, he must have “tripped” while he had a drink in his hand… again.

               Charibert suddenly regained his composure, now crossing his arms and giving the Paladins a stern look. “No answer? Am I to assume you’re doing _precisely_ what I think you’re doing? Because if you are…”

               Shite, they had to think quick. Janlenoux feigned a concerned gasp. “Ser Charibert! Is now truly the time to question us? When your face looks so…”

               Charibert threw his hands in the air. “That is _exactly_ the problem!!” The man resumed storming into the room as he did previously, now heading for the dresser by his bunk. “Fury take me how is a man to perform his duties while SOME people-“

               As he continued his rambling, Adelphel whispered into Janlenoux’s ear. “Mayhap now is the perfect opportunity for us to retreat to the showers…”

               “I couldn’t agree more, brother…”

               Now filled with adrenaline, the Paladins rolled out of bed, quickly scampering out of the room while somehow avoiding the flustered Charibert’s attention.

               Oh well… maybe next time.

 


End file.
